


Smile

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Supernova Project [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s04e12 The Stolen Earth, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, everywhere, two shining words, a silver line taking him back to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

She could see it hidden deep inside his eyes, a scared smile, a forbidden smile while the terror dominated them. She could see in his hearts, the quickening of the beats. She could see it in his trembling hands and in his swift feet. If his will could have made time run faster, it would. And, everywhere, two shining words, a silver line taking him back to her.

He was scared, and she didn’t know what scared him even if it was clear that the whole of reality was in danger… None of it mattered as she watched the transformations in him.

There was a shine in the Doctor that he had never had apart from the first thirty seconds that he saw her, distracted by the surprise of her appearance inside the TARDIS. She looked at him, worried, for he was always suffering from the terrible things that happened and seemed to be so used to it that he had forgotten what was really important.

“But, Doctor… Even with all this, and I know it’s bad, but… Rose is coming back. Isn’t that good?”

She had seen supernovas and the birth of constellations, she had seen the past and the future, the present and the absent, alien races, victories and defeats but nothing – not even the depth of his pain – could come close of the intensity of the joy, pleasure and the eternal delirium of happiness that shone from his brow eyes as he smiled at her.

“Yeah.”

She knew, in that moment, that she would never in her whole life see anything more beautiful than The Doctor and Rose together.


End file.
